Wrath of the Creator
by Haunted Scars
Summary: The BAU gets a mysterious case of a serial killer called the Creator. A girl has been abducted recently, and the team is running out of time to save her and put the Creator behind bars forever. ReidXOC
1. Chapter 1

"We'll get out of here, I promise." Spencer Reid told her, squeezing her hand as they jogged through the hedge maze.

It had grown dark; the only light guiding their path was from the full moon above them. They twisted and turned through different entry points in the maze—they were hopelessly lost.

"Spencer, we're lost. Oh my God, we're lost. He's going to catch us and kill us! We're going to die here, Spencer!" Allison Haytham panicked, her voice catching in her throat.

"We're going to be fine, Allison. It's okay…Shhh…" Reid stopped and took her hands, holding them to his chest. He bent his head foreword so it touched hers, letting it rest there for a few seconds in order to calm her down. "Take a few deep breaths and relax. Your heart rate will slow down and you'll feel better."

They stood like that for a few minutes longer. Reid had closed his eyes, his forehead still against hers. He thought of ways to get out of the maze—his mind raced with different algorithms and theorems he had read about years ago. His thoughts halted on the right or left algorithm to get out of mazes, which allowed for the trapped person to put their hand on the left or right wall of the maze and follow it out. It would take at least two tries in order to escape. Reid knew that most mazes were built so that the right wall would lead a person out, but he did not know whether the Creator was a traditionalist or not. He weighed their likelihood of success in going right and realized that it was better than sitting in wait for the inevitable.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay? We're going to be fine and everything will go back to normal. I promise."

Tears began to run down Allison's face and her body started to shake with suppressed sobs. Her hands clutched the fabric of Reid's sweater; he felt a slight tug on his clothing every time that she took a breath.

"Hey…what are you crying about? We're going to be okay."

Allison took a deep breath before speaking, "I thought life would go back to normal after…after what happened. I thought I had been saved. But…" she let go of Reid and took a step back, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"Allison, we're going to get out of here. I'm not going to let him take you again." Reid could see her falling apart inside. She had been through so much trauma and was so damaged, it was a miracle that the BAU had found her when they did.

Suddenly, their surroundings were amplified by a heavenly glow. Both Allison and Reid shielded their eyes as the light began to get brighter and brighter.

"You're running out of time, little ones…" a deep, gravelly voice echoed over and through the maze.

"Come on!" Reid grabbed Allison by the hand and they started to run through the hedges.

"Running, now? Tsk, tsk…I think you would know by now, Dr. Spencer Reid, that that will not help you get out any sooner…I can't even guarantee your safety."

They continued to run, Reid leading the girl through every entry point on their right that they came across.

"I'll give you till dawn, my little ones…" the voice said as the light above them was abruptly extinguished.

Reid and Allison stopped, their hands on their knees, breathing hard.

"Dawn?" Allison asked between gasps.

Reid checked his watch, it was 3 AM. On the east coast of the United States, the sun rose at approximately 6 AM; they only had three more hours until the Creator put their lives in his hands.

"We'll find a way out before then."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer Reid nodded, but on the inside, he was not sure he could promise the girl her survival.


	2. Chapter 2

_TWO WEEKS EARLIER_

_SOUTHERN RHODE ISLAND_

"Let me out!" Allison screamed, shaking the bars that held her captive.

She put her forehead against the bars, tears falling to the floor. Her face was bloodied and dirty, her tears leaving smudged paths of dirt down her cheeks.

"Soon enough, my little one, soon enough…" the deep voice of her captor echoed over the loud speaker.

"Why do you want me here? What are you going to do to me?" she looked directly at the camera that was positioned across from her cell. Only silence returned her glare.

"I don't have money and neither does my family. There's no reason for a ransom!"

"I'm not after money, Miss Haytham."

"Then what?!"

A low chuckle resonated through the cell and small hallway that stood beyond it. Allison screamed in frustration as she threw herself at the bars one more time before collapsing to the floor. Her thoughts lingered on the moments of her capture and the self-proclaimed 'Creator.' She curled up into a ball, her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

* * *

Allison Haytham twisted her car keys between her fingers, her other hand tightly holding the strap of her backpack. Her evening class had gone surprising well, she had gotten high marks on a difficult test and even received extra credit for a report she wrote. The parking lot in the back of the school was not well-lit, something which made Allison nervous, but she was too excited about her academic progress to care.

_Bang!_

Allison stopped dead in her tracks, her hair standing up on the back of her neck. She glanced around quickly, analyzing her surroundings.

"Is someone there?" she asked quietly, grabbing a single key and getting ready to attack with it.

"Sorry! It's just me!"

Allison turned around and saw that a door at the back of the school had slammed open, a janitor standing illuminated in the doorway.

"Oh thank God," she breathed, "You scared me!"

"Sorry! I was just taking out the trash, I didn't think anyone would be out here!" the janitor held up a trash bag and casually tossed it to the side.

"It's okay! Have a nice night!"

Allison turned back and headed for her car, pressing the 'unlock' button on her keys as she got closer. The interior lights of the car did not go on as they usually did, and the car did not unlock.

"Damn car…" she muttered under her breath as she fumbled with getting the key into the manual lock.

"Do you need help…?" a voice behind her whispered.

Just as Allison was going to turn around, arms wrapped around her slim frame and a towel was pressed to her mouth. She struggled against her captor, pushing the arms away from her, but with every passing second she grew weaker and weaker. Soon, her vision blurred and faded to nothingness.

* * *

Her vision faded back into focus. She found herself duct taped at the wrists and ankles, completely immobile. She was in the back of a large vehicle—an SUV or van? She couldn't tell. There were no lights passing the car as it drove, the only thing she could see of the outside was the view from the windshield.

"Lemme go…" her speech slurred from the chloroform she had inhaled.

"I can't do that, my little one. I have plans for you."

"Whad kind of plands?" her vision was beginning to swim.

"You'll know soon enough, Miss Haytham. Now go back to sleep…"

The driver of the vehicle reached his arm back and pressed the same cloth to her nose and mouth. Allison fell into unconsciousness again.


End file.
